Call to Battle
by MisaoBlossom
Summary: Years after taking the throne, Queen Elodie faces an imposing threat from within her own realm. She must tread carefully if she wants to bring a swift end to civil war in Nova.


A delicate fist slammed forcefully onto the table, startling all the ministers of state and cutting off their bickering.

Her Royal Highness Queen Elodie had a temper that easily equaled that of a ferocious Shanjian patrol pillaging villages during a vicious lightning storm.

"I've heard enough of this insipid whining! Nothing gets done while we linger at court, divided by our opinions. The terrible cost of a civil war looms closer with _every idle minute_!"

This comment was met by an unsettled murmur that rippled through the ranks of advisers. Only Elodie's aunt, Lucille, both the Countess Nix and a veteran Lumen Minister, dared to stand and challenge their monarch.

"My queen, I beg your forgiveness for disagreeing, but we face the wealthiest noble in our lands and all of her ilk. She is resourceful, ruthless, and calls most of the aristocracy in our kingdom _kin_. For years courtiers have called the Duchess of Lillah-"

"'Nova's Eastern Queen', of that I am aware. I do not object to _strategy, _Aunt_, _merely to _wasting time. _Please, let us revisit our purpose here this late at night. Adair, the Duke of Elath, was assassinated. We all know that. His widow, the Duchess Briony of Mead, was supposed to inherit his vacant title and all the lands it entails. We all know that, too."

Lucille took her seat quietly. The queen sighed, clenching her jaw. The threat of war was a terrible strain that showed on her crestfallen face. Her tiny hand beat the table again in determination.

"My network has exposed both the evidence and the culprit. First, my dear cousin Charlotte was poisoned so that Adair was available for marriage to the Duchess of Mead. Now it is apparent the Duchess of Lillah ordered the Duke of Elath to be butchered in his sleep." A few of the ministers blanched. Queen Elodie carried on.

"Through her granddaughter, the Duchess of Lillah has become the seat of power for almost _three-fourths_ of Nova! Arisse's power-hungry hands have reached too far with the murder of her own grandson-in-law."

A collective gasp reached Her Highness' ears. By using only the given name of a noble, the queen of Nova had made it clear that the ex-Duchess of Lillah would be stripped of her powers and punished most severely once defeated. _If she could be defeated._

* * *

Candles burned themselves to wax while the queen and her counselors debated the courses of action they could take to avoid a long, bloody civil war. Elodie was slowly accepting that there could be no resolution without a fight.

After the discovery of her dreadful deceit, a royal summons had been issued for Arisse to explain her actions to the Court of Justice. The Duchess had refused _very_ publicly and sent a garrison into the lands of Elath. The crown had no option now but to openly challenge the Duchess.

The queen and Minister Lucille, along with the combined Lumen powers of Duchess Julianna and the Priestess Selene could wipe the traitors off the face of the planet. But magic had unforeseen consequences. Lucille's daughter Charlotte, cousin to Queen Elodie, had used her magic to save her son from a mysterious illness- now known to be a poisoning attempt- only to die days later.

Simply sending assassins was too obvious a method. Though in her heart, Queen Elodie yearned for the days of her wild, intriguing youth.

She would have slipped through dark shadows with the stealth of a ninja, and happily dispatch Arisse herself. Then she would have returned home to tune out the worried lectures of her over-protective father Joslyn.

But as the night wore on it seemed war was the only choice; Arisse would rather pit brother against brother and claw Nova in two to fulfill her awful ambitions.

* * *

Messengers were sent and received hastily. Allies were being sought with fervor; enemies were being forged in an eye-blink. Results poured into the throne room and announced either with astounded satisfaction or bitter bite:

"The Duchess Julianna has assured us of her loyalty. Ursul will send aid."

"Kevan, the Earl of Io, has pledged an allegiance to Arisse. He commands a force that is a thousand strong.

"Duke Armand of Mazomba will meet up with our forces within the week."

"Arisse's daughter Charmion is the wife of Duke Severin of Kigal. He pleads a neutral stance and your forgiveness." The news elicited a very un-ladylike snort from the queen.

"I would bet my Lumen crystal his wife doesn't know about this missive…"

More results roared in.

"Brin, Duchess of Hellas and Consort of the land of Ixion, promises her allegiance and a thousand soldiers."

"The Dowager-King Joslyn and his second wife Sirin have sent four hundred skilled archers. They are awaiting your orders."

"Corisande, ex-Duchess of Mead, has left her realm to join forces with her mother Arisse."

Lucille stood excitedly to interrupt the messenger.

"Yes, but we have captured Corisande's daughter Briony, the current Duchess of Mead! The duchy of Mead itself lies close to the castle, and its people rebelled when Corisande sent for more supplies. It appears the family has been far less concerned for its citizens than you are, my queen."

"More importantly Charlotte's son and Adair's only heir, Lukas, is now in our custody and safe from harm." A soft, cultured voice brought a halt to the mad motion inside the throne room.

* * *

Hair a little mussed and shirt open to reveal a smooth, muscled chest, Elodie's husband King Talarist strode into the room. In his arms slept a little girl with pink ringlets curling around her angelic face. Toddling close behind her father was another girl, lilac-colored bangs flopping down over her luminous eyes.

With a gentle smile, Elodie rose from her chair to muss her daughter's hair. Talarist nudged the younger one awake and set her down so she could run off with her big sister. His queen yanked him forward to give him an impatient kiss.

"What kept you so long?"

"Our little Fidelia had a nightmare. In the process of running to our chambers, she woke Princess Roslyn."

"Where are the other two, dear?"

"Charlotte is still asleep; Emrys did not wish to leave his cot."

"What have you to report?"

"I have just finished sending another summons to Lillah in hopes it will be answered."

With a sigh Her Highness openly rest her head against Talarist's broad shoulder.

"Your Court of Justice has done the land much good, but in this it will prove fruitless. I could have used your calmness a while ago. There are days when I wish I had just divorced you and made _you_ Duke of Elath after Adair's death-"

"That would have been terribly foolish. You are too wise for that, my warrior-queen." The king smiled his wife.

Briefly, the queen thought of her children. A paralyzing fear settled in the pit of her stomach and she nearly collapsed in anxiety as she saw the innocent delight on her carefree daughters' faces. _What will happen to them should I fail? _But she steeled herself and smashed aside her horror.

"We will win. I will lead our people myself." The confidence in her voice reassured all in the room. Talarist suddenly remembered his place and stepped back to bow.

"My queen, I dispatched an emissary to Talasse yesterday. All the other duchies have agreed not to enter into an alliance with Arisse and to bar her family from entering the country. Also, my people are sending troops from Sedna to attack Lillah from behind."

* * *

"To war we go, then." The candles had long since melted into puddles, and a new dawn was climbing into the sky.

And win they did. With a fierce Elodie riding as a general at the head of her devoted army, she forcefully swept aside all opposition and crushed the enemy with one blow.

For the people of Nova adored their mighty monarch, with her generous heart and fair rule. It was their unswerving loyalty that the hired mercenaries of Lillah were cut down by.

Arisse was executed swiftly and publicly, her lands rewarded to Lukas, the orphaned Duke of Elath. Lukas was cared for greatly by Their Highnesses, later growing into a brave handsome man and winning the heart of their second daughter Princess Fidelia.

Queen Elodie- mostly because of King Talarist's' persuasive talents- showed mercy to the rest of the traitors. Arisse's children were separated from their spouses and merely imprisoned, all their lands divided among distinguished war heroes, ushering in new noble houses that ruled well alongside their queen.

Justice, peace and contentment reigned over Nova for the rest of the Queen's many days.


End file.
